Midnight in Paris
by The4thMovement
Summary: The St. Clair's may be French minor royals deep in the social circle, but they're still Assassins sworn to protect the crown from the Templars, and between royal balls and protecting France, things can get a bit crazy.


Paris, 1548

It wasn't a regular thing for Lizet St. Clair to stay at home on a beautiful night. Especially if there was a certain type of entertainment that needed tending to; Destroying her twin brother Leon's date with Cerise Duval, being example.

Her brother wasn't one for dates, especially with girls that hadn't already chased after the oldest of the St. Clair siblings, Alexandre. But Leon actually thought he had a chance with the girl, and that idea was one that Lizet needed to tear apart.

She stood at her window, letting her turquoise eyes look out at the city of Paris. The city was silent except for the occasional yell of a drunkard. She leaned out, taking in a breath of air from the cool night air.

A breeze came and Lizet pushed her curly raven hair back. She would usually have it done in a complicated braid, so as to keep her hair from flying around, but she wasn't in her robes tonight and nor was she engaging in a mission. She was just a sister, out to ruin her older brother's night.

* * *

Lizet had been following her brother for the past ten minutes. She stood on top of a building as she saw Leon's tall figure, and his unruly, curly hair that they both shared, but in his case, he kept it short. Cerise Duval was beside him, in a dark colored dress that made her auburn hair stick out.

_Maybe that's why he's after her_, thought Lizet,_ everyone just loves a redhead_.

She followed swiftly behind them, jumping building after building. Occasionally Leon would look back curiously, seeking something. Lizet just hoped that her stealth skills were up to par, since they tended to be her worst.

Eventually Cerise and Leon walked down a street that was right along the Seine River, offering a perfect view of the Cathedral of Notre Dame and the bright, starry, moonlit night. They looked out over the river, staring into the distance. _Alright, I'm finally going to have my chance_, Lizet thought, a grin gracing her lips.

She climbed nimbly from the building she was positioned in. Jumping out, she gripped onto ridges and cracks on the walls to aid her. Her feet touched the ground softly and she dusted her green tunic since she needed to look presentable if she was going to mess up this 'perfect date'.

When Lizet walked closer, she heard Leon say something, Cerise giggled softly and coquettishly, her brother chuckled softly, he put his arms around Cerise, their heads were coming together...

"Hey, Leon, what are you doing here?" Lizet called out, laughter underlining her voice.

She saw her brother cringe and Cerise turn her face to look back out the river. Lizet's grin grew wider. Yeah, she totally bombed this date.

Leon turned to face her, his face was crestfallen, he had obviously been waiting for that kiss all night long. He walked towards her, anger written in everyone of his movements. "Lizet, what are you doing here?" He said in a soft voice so that Cerise wouldn't hear anything.

Lizet smirked, and looked down at her nails,"Oh, nothing much, just you know," she looked up to meet Leon's angry eyes, "Making sure my older brother has a safe and comfortable night. You could call me your chaperone."

Anger rose in Leon's turquoise eyes, eyes that he and Lizet both shared, "Lizet! Who told you? This could've been the one date hadn't been ruined by you!" He began pacing silently in front of her, murmuring things under his breath. "I thought I kept this as quiet as possible!"

Lizet let out a sigh of exasperation, "Come on Leon, think! You seriously think I wouldn't find out about these things? You were too high strung lately." Lizet took a peek around Leon's body to see Cerise, still standing by the water's edge but this time she kept throwing angry looks at Leon and Lizet. "Plus, you know how Cerise is, she talks a bit too much on the streets."

Leon opened his mouth to say something but before any noise was uttered, they heard Cerise's angry voice, "Well, if you don't mind, I'll be going home."

A shocked look crossed Leon's face and he quickly turned around, "No, no, Cerise, I'll walk you home, it's just proper."

Cerise threw an angry look at leon and stepped away from his advances, "No, you're too busy playing with your sister here." She shot Lizet a glare and Lizet grinned wickedly, "Good Night, Leon, Lizet." She curtsied to each of them as she said their names before she turned and walked away from the St. Clair twins.

Leon went after Cerise for a bit, calling out to her, but she ignored every single one of his words. He eventually stopped and looked Cerise's slowly retreating figure. He stood there for a while, bring his clasped hands to his head. Then he turned around and stared Lizet down.

"Lizet! Why would you do that! It was going perfect, everything was in place, but-but you!" He yelled in an anguished voice.

Lizet giggled softly as she twirled around. "You must always be careful around me, dear brother, you never know what I might do!"

"But you know that I'll strangle you now!" He growled. He then began to run towards Lizet, she yelped and ran down the streets of Paris.

"You'll have to catch me first, brother!" She responded playfully as she began to quickly scale a building.

Leon looked up and saw her slender and small form running across the rooftops. "Oh, Lizet, if I don't get my revenge today, you better believe that I'll get it come morrow."

* * *

Lizet is once again jumping across rooftops but this time with a sun high in the sky. She's also on field duty today, which meant her courtesan outfit: her hair being in a complicated updo and a green dress that accentuated her eyes.

She saw a figure standing off the side of one of the buildings, and she ran towards it.

"Good job, Lizet. But you do know you're going to have to be faster if you want to outrun the guards?" The figure said once Lizet stood beside him.

Lizet groaned, it was a voice she knew well. Too well in fact, it was her brother, Leon.

Leon spread his arms wide and shrugged, "Hey, I told you that you'll pay today, what better way than a joint field mission?"

Being a step below Assassins, Leon and Lizet had to take a lot of missions, a large majority of them field. Sometimes they were done in pairs, and other times they were done alone while being overlooked by a more experienced Assassin.

Lizet crossed her arms and gave her brother a hard stare, "Who was supposed to be here today?"

"I'm not telling." Leon responded, a mischievous smile gracing his lips as he turned to look out at the city.

"Leon!" Lizet said in an exasperated voice.

"Nope, not telling. What I will tell you is that father approves of this joint mission greatly. Something about sibling love." Lizet opened her mouth to say something but Leon quickly turned around and placed one of his fingers on her lips "But shhh, do you hear that, dear sister mine?"

Lizet couldn't open her mouth so she just shifted her weight and crossed her arms.

Leon looked around them and then he looked up towards the sky, a searching look coming upon his face. Then he turned towards Lizet once more, his face filled with realization. His face came closer until his lips touched her ear and he whispered, "It's the sound of your loss."

He quickly moved his hand from her lips, to her shoulder, throwing her down roughly.

"Leon! Come back here!" Lizet shrieked. She heard a far off laugh and a distant shadow running towards the Cathedral of Notre Dame.

"Sorry, Lizet,: He said in an amused voice, "But you're gonna have to catch me first!"

Lizet grinned, _If you want a race, brother, a race is what you'll get!_, She thought as she got up and ran after her brother.

* * *

_A little intro, this is my first AC fanfic, so everything might not be exactly like it should and it's been forever since I've played the games, so correct me if I'm wrong._

_I'm not sure in what direction I'll take this, or if I'll even continue it, I'll just have to sit down and plan. But I know for sure this will take place in an alternate sort of world since it'll have lots of historical inaccuracies._

_The title may change also._

_Please review and give me your thoughts._

_**-The4thMovement**_


End file.
